


I just want the taste of your lips

by softboyme



Series: mini stories [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also this is super short, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm sorry !, Luke's not really in this, M/M, cashton fluff, he's mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: Person A: I'm mad and I'm pissed, but most of all, I want a kissPerson B: Why are you pissed?Person A: CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS





	I just want the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my computer. I started writing it mid-august last year and I think I meant to write more, but never got around to doing it, so I've decided to just post it as it is. I'm sorry it's so short.

"Cal, come on!" Ashton was practically begging his bandmate by now, but the maori boy was determined to finish this new song he was writing. "I need a rhyme for this, help me out?" Ashton lets out a puff of air, grabbing the notebook his boyfriend is holding out and throwing it somewhere across the room. "Hey-" Ashton interrupts him quickly, by straddling him and making sure he can't move his arms. "I'm mad and I'm pissed, but most of all, I want a kiss." It's silent for about five seconds. And Ashton believed he might finally get a kiss. 

 

Calum's struggling to get out words, too busy laughing (the drummer doesn't see what's so funny about any of this), but calms down enough to talk soon. "Wh-why are you pissed?" He's smirking and if he didn't look so damn hot like this, laying beneath him and smirking while still being all sweaty from the heat outside, Ashton would probably be able to resist hin and go bug Luke or something. But he did look really fucking good like this and fuck it if it didn't just make Ashton want this kiss even more now. "CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS OKAY"

 

Again, Calum's laughing his pretty little ass off. There are literal tears escaping his scrunched-up eyes and Ashton loves how beautiful he looks. Beautiful doesn't even give him credit, he's the most gorgeous creation in this entire universe, in the curly haired lad's eyes. And he's willing to spend eternity doing whatever Calum tells him to. What's worse is that his boyfriend knows this, so why won't he just kiss him?! "Seriously Cal, baby, did I do something? Cause whatever it is that I did to deserve this I'm sorry and I take it all back, okay? Just please ... please can I have a kiss?"

 

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Like my content? Consider buying me a coffee.   
> http://ko-fi.com/lulumae


End file.
